Lucifer's humanity
by Fate4Destiny
Summary: A drabble around Lucifer, and a meeting with a human that may or may not change his ideals...


**Fandom: Supernatural**

**Author: Fate4Destiny**

**this was not edited... I'm too lazy**

**A few notes: I don't own Lucifer, nor some aspects of their current universe**

**I have never seen anything past supernatural season 1, so I may be off on somethings.**

**Since what information I gathered on appearance has to do with Lucifer in Sam or Nick, I'm using my 'demonic head cannon' here for a few details. **

~XxX~

Humans are horrible creatures. How they shed blood to spend time, how they hurt others for their own pleasure. How this pleasure clouds their minds and how sickening they can be. They grow and die like weeds in a blood soaked field. They were truly despicable.

But 'they' were an entire race. It was much like saying all angels would serve the humans. HE would not. Just as perhaps not all of THEY were such horrible beings.

It was a theory, an idea. One he shed from his thoughts as he sat in loneliness for a millennia. It wasn't true, it couldn't be. He had his reasons, he would not allow himself to be trapped in a cage without any reason. But all it takes is one small experience to change that...

It came from nowhere, the feel of his feet plunging into nothing. His eyes widened at a familiar feeling to the void he sat in inside his cage. He yanked his foot back, brushing the bottom of his shoe against the edge of the steps he had not previously noticed. Taking a small breath to make sure his heart would beat properly, especially the one of his current vessel. He should not have so easily been caught off guard.

He pulled the black jacket his vessel wore around him, making sure the hood covered his deep red eyes. His vessel was breaking around him, showing off some of his true form, or at least what type of human-like form he could sustain. He was oh-so powerful, but couldn't maintain a simple vessel. It was clear to himself that he wasn't meant to help others live. He was their destruction.

After he found himself ready to continue on, he did so in quick glides. He didn't want his vessel cracking in such a way humans would see him. He moved past the streets on the outside of the city, noting how less and less people were around. His feet brought up some dust from the roads as they no longer became paved.

"And what do we have here?"

Lucifer's attention was caught momentarily by the voice before he noticed it was human. He dismissed it just as quickly. He had more important things to do.

"Agh-!"

He heard a choked scream, hearing the pain it caused. He allowed himself one quick glance to asses if he would also be targeted. His coloured orbs fell on a female laying on the ground, blood dripping from her mouth. She was clutching a cross in her hands, which was torn away from the men who had hurt her. They threw it away, causing the ebony to receive a glossy glare from the sun.

"Stop-!"

The plea was cut off by a swift quick to the stomach which caused the female to cough up more blood. Her head was thrown back and she began to sob in pain. Lucifer watched closely, waiting for the next actions. Surely this female would die, simple proof of humans being murderous.

"Please, stop-"

Another plea, another kick. This was starting to get dull to the angelic being who turned on his heel. More pleas, taunts, and sounds of pain followed. Then, silence.

He was sure that female was dead so when he heard her weakened voice he stopped. He turned around to find the men who had harmed her all on the ground. They looked partially burned, their bodies ripped open without mercy. Lucifer stared at them before looking at the human still alive.

That said human raised a hand, palm facing Lucifer. He recognized what she was attempting to do, to kill him to. He would simply send the supernatural abilities back, with much more force. But she didn't attack him in any ways.

Her hand fluctuated before she dropped it, biting her lower lip to stop any more tears or sounds. She looked up at Lucifer, his body caught in the sun's glare which disallowed his eye colour and other noticeable traits to be noticed. She murmured an apology then scampered to her feet. She ran away, as if she could vanish into the air if she moved fast enough.

Lucifer sighed to himself as he caused the rest of the corpses to become ash. It drifted off in the wind, and with a sense of having it all completed, he walked away.

He wasn't amused by how humans behaved. He didn't like them plaguing the Earth. So why would he feel that feeling that he should have helped that human escape? Why did he put her harmers to some justice?

Lucifer shook his head, flicked his hand, and walked away. In the distance the body of a human female was now in chunks of flesh, blood smeared everywhere. His head felt much more clearer. Maybe the hunter which would come to collect the corpse of an ally would be a better challenge. Or better yet, he wanted the Winchesters to investigate.

He did need a new vessel. And Sam proved perfect for the role.


End file.
